A method for preparing linear organopolysiloxanediols is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,392 to Robinson, in which cyclic organopolysiloxanes are reacted with water in the presence of water-soluble acids and a water-miscible solvent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing linear organopolysiloxanediols by reacting a cyclic organopolysiloxane with water and a water-soluble acid at relatively low temperatures. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing linear organopolysiloxanediols at pressures which do not substantially exceed the pressure of the surrounding atmosphere. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing linear organopolysiloxanediols in a continuous single-stage process with relatively high yields. A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing linear organopolysiloxanediols by reacting cyclic organopolysiloxanes with water and a water-soluble acid and in the absence of substantial quantities of any other substances.